


Melting Into You

by starlightened



Series: Fever Pitch [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: You didn’t even realize he was angling your arms up over your head until you felt the cool press of metal against your wrists and the all-too familiarclickof the handcuffs as they sealed your fate.Your eyes went wide as Gladio’s tongue slid along the shell of your ear, his warm breath raising the hairs along the back of your neck.“Payback time.”Sequel toBurn Through Me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr anons give the best requests and prompts ever.
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com!:)

You really should have known better when Gladio had told you that he had something fun in store for tonight. You’d basically played the exact same trick on him a week prior, binding him to the bed and teasing him with fleeting touches and hot wax until he was a begging mess under your palms.

And yet, you’d somehow allowed yourself a moment of weakness and caved to his touch. He’d stripped you down, lips on yours, and backed you onto the bed. 

You didn’t even realize he was angling your arms up over your head until you felt the cool press of metal against your wrists and the all-too familiar _click_ of the handcuffs as they sealed your fate.

Your eyes went wide as Gladio’s tongue slid along the shell of your ear, his warm breath raising the hairs along the back of your neck.

“Payback time.”

Gladio briefly exited the room and you tried to scoot your self higher up onto the bed to ease the straining of your arms. You didn’t get very far though, because Gladio returned not a moment later with a large bowl in his hand and an unimpressed look on his face.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he growled, taking a hold of your bare ankle and tugging you down. You squealed as you slid back towards him. He set the bowl on the bed and you glanced at it as he slowly started to remove his clothes.

The bowl was filled to the brim with ice.

You gulped.

“Gladdy…”

Gladio crawled up your body, perching himself over you so he could press his forehead against yours.

“If it’s too much, let me know,” he said quietly, kissing you on the cheek with so much tenderness that your heart ached. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

You gave a nod. “Okay.”

He kissed you on the lips, dipping his tongue into your mouth. You began to relax as his familiar taste filled your senses, though you were desperate to run your hands through his hair and could not.

Relaxing had been your first mistake—as you closed your eyes and drank him in, Gladio had sneakily grabbed a cube of ice and placed it right in the valley between your breasts. You yelped and arched your back, causing the cube to slide up your chest closer to your neck.

Gladio picked it up, his mouth not leaving yours, and ran it slowly along your left breast, circling your nipple until it pebbled under the cold.

Your whimpers were muffled against his lips as your breathing got heavier. He teased your nipple until the ice melted before reaching for another one to do the same for the other side.

You hissed at the contact and pulled away from his mouth. “Gladdy,” you panted as his lips traveled down to peck at your collarbone.

“That’s it, baby girl,” he hummed, before blowing cold air on your wet skin. “Keep on saying my name.”

You shivered as he took another ice cube and ran it down your stomach, slowly, past your belly button until it reached your lower stomach. You’d always been ticklish there and couldn’t help but start to twist and shrink away from his touch.

You should have known better, because Gladio let out a low growl.

“Don’t make me punish you, babe,” he nipped at the curve of your breast before sucking a hickey along the sensitive skin. You mewled and bit your lip as his mouth closed on your nipple, gently biting and sucking until you were a gasping mess.

Gladio lavished your other breast in the same attention before moving his body between your legs, pressing your thighs wide apart. His weight anchored you to the bed, and you knew that wiggling was useless.

His hands were cold as he ran them along your sides, pressing fleeting kisses between your breasts and down your stomach.

You were expecting to feel his lips on your dripping centre at any second, but when the touch didn’t come, you craned your neck to look down at him. He was leaning his chin against your thigh, the coarse hair from his beard tickling your flesh. His calloused thumbs rubbed circles against your skin, and if you hadn’t been handcuffed to the bedpost, you would have considered it a beautifully tender moment.

“I love having you like this,” he admitted, kissing your hip bone. “All spread out before me like a delicious meal.”

You shivered. “Don’t get used to it.”

Gladio smirked and reached for another ice cube. “Love that fire in you, babe. Let’s see how long it takes to douse it, shall we?”

At the feeling of the ice cube touching your clit, you screamed. The chill rocked through your whole body, and your back arched clear off the bed. Your hands strained in the cuffs as Gladio’s broad hand pinned you down, and he used the edge of the ice cube to circle your clit in tight, teasing motions.

“Oh, fuck,” you whimpered, trying to hide your face with your elbows. He’d barely touched you, only used a few ice cubes and his clever mouth, and you were already writhing underneath him. You’d never used ice on any part of your body before, and you had a feeling Gladio knew it. He slid it down the edge of your slit, grazing you with it until it melted away.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Gladio cursed, fetching another ice cube from the bowl. 

“Thanks,” you replied dumbly, elbows still shielding your eyes from his.

You felt teeth on your thigh and yelped, glancing down to see Gladio’s eyes fixed on you.

“Look at me, babe,” he said lowly, and you could only nod in reply. He watched your face, watched as you bit your lip when he slowly slid the piece of ice past your folds and just barely inside of you. 

You let out a whimper, your body tensing as the cold shocked your system. It faded as the ice melted away, but you caught a glimpse of Gladio popping one of them into his mouth. You heard the crunch as he bit down on it, allowing the cold to spread over his tongue. And before you could protest, he latched his mouth onto your swollen clit.

“Gladio!” you screeched, your breasts heaving as you tried to catch your breath. 

His tongue was freezing cold, bits of ice not fully melted yet as he lapped at your most sensitive areas. You squirmed under his ministrations, pants and gasps escaping your lips as he ceaselessly devoured you.

His fingers were just as cold as his tongue when he pushed two of them inside of you.

“Fuck, Gladio, _fuck—”_ you moaned as he pumped them slowly in and out of your heat. He growled against your mons and curled his thick digits until he found that rough patch of skin against your frontal wall and started to rub against it.

“Let me hear you beg for it,” he said, dangerously low as sweat started to dot your forehead and chest. “I want to hear you scream out my name. Beg me to make you come.”

Your thighs started to tremble the closer he brought you, and it took you a second to find the words at the tip of your tongue.

“Gladio, please,” you cried, his fingers pumping and curling into you as you groaned and tugged at the handcuffs. “Please, baby, I’m so close.”

His tongue circled your clit slowly, tickling it with fleeting motions as you tried to buck closer, to add more pressure onto it with his mouth. Glad threw his free arm over your hips and kept you from moving as he started to alternate between licking and sucking.

“Fuck, you’re so good,” you praised, your head thrown back. “Baby, I’m gonna come. Please, please, please—”

You could feel the rumbling of his laughter against your pussy as he sped up his fingers and sucked hard on your clit, and stars burst forward in your vision as you came. But Gladio didn’t stop—your walls pulsated and clamped around his knuckles and he pushed through the tightness, kept you pinned there until he decided he was done with you.

Your fists were clenched and you strained against the metal as he kept on devouring you, another orgasm ripping through your body. He didn’t cease, kept pulling you back to him even when you tried to shrink away.

“Baby, please,” you begged, your toes curling and your legs shaking uncontrollably as wave after wave of pleasure crested over you. “I can’t take it anymore, please, _fuck—!”_

In that moment, you knew why the French called it la petite morte. You bucked and cried, tears pricking your vision as your third orgasm shook your entire soul. You felt your breath stop for a second, the only sensation being that intense fluttering from your very centre that radiated pleasure from your head to your toes.

When you felt your back hit the sheets again, Gladio placed the bowl of now melting ice onto the floor and hovered over you.

Your face was flushed and red, your hair sticking to the sweat on your forehead. Gladio slid his fingers into his mouth to suck your orgasm off his skin and you couldn’t stop the quiet moan from passing your lips at the sight. His face was slick with your wetness, and you could taste yourself on his tongue as he leaned down to kiss you.

You were too exhausted, still trying to come down when you felt Gladio release your hands from the cuffs. He placed them, along with the key on the bedside table and brought your wrists to his lips to kiss the reddening marks that they left behind.

“Are you okay?”

Your hand came to his cheek and you stroked at his beard. “M’fine. I love you.”

He chuckled. “I love you too.”

Gladio kissed you again, and your fingers trailed down his sculpted torso until you wrapped your hand around his cock. He groaned against your mouth and let out a short breath.

“We don’t have to, you know.”

“I want to,” you mumbled, not wanting his mouth to be away from yours. “Make love to me, Gladdy. Please.”

He was never one to deny you, especially in a moment like this. Your eyes were still closed and you felt him nod. You guided him to your entrance, and he noticed you wince from soreness as the tip of his cock brushed against your clit. He kissed your cheek and pushed his length inside of you, and you gasped out his name.

The sex was slow and lazy and absolutely perfect. Gladio placed a hand under your neck and pulled you in for a kiss as he gave shallow, languid thrusts, the muscles on his back tensing as he worked through your tightness.

The quiet gasps and cries that floated from your lips were music to his ears as you ran your hands along his sides, feeling the ridges of his muscles working beneath your fingertips. 

“Fuck,” you heard Gladio mutter as he buried his face into the crook of your neck, angling his hips just right. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

You let out an incredulous laugh, your hands wandering down to the curve of his ass, urging him deeper inside of you. “I was just about to ask you the same question.”

It didn’t take long before you came again. But this time, instead of hitting you like a freight train, your orgasm washed over you, like being dunked in a bath of frigid water. Every nerve felt like it was white-hot, your body tensing and coiling before finding release. Gladio came moments after, breathing out your name like a prayer. You felt his cock twitch inside of you as he burst, filling you up with his warmth after teasing you with so much cold.

You peppered Gladio’s shoulders with butterfly kisses before he chuckled and rolled off of you. You immediately missed the warmth of his body and the intoxicating feeling of his weight pressing you into the bed, but you were trying to figure out how to regain feeling back into your lower region and grudgingly admitted to yourself that he probably wasn’t helping.

You turned to him lazily, taking his hand in yours and kissing his knuckles. “Are we even now?”

He let out a laugh through his nose and pulled you close until you were tucked against his chest, under his chin. “Yeah, I’d say so.”

You kissed his neck and nuzzled against him as he gathered up the sheets and pulled them over the two of you. You sleepily drew designs against his chest, tracing the lines of his tattoo as you felt your eyelids getting heavy.

“Love you,” you mumbled, stifling a yawn as the afterglow started to take you over, warming your entire body and lulling you to sleep.

“Love you too,” Gladio kissed the crown of your head before wrapping his arms securely around you, sleep taking him over as well.


End file.
